


A Clafoutis in Bordeaux

by SergeantKlump (MrLoopone)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, France - Freeform, French names, Gentleman Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/SergeantKlump
Summary: The gentleman thief Bordeau had successfully completed his heist and walks away from trouble yet fails to find romance in the French city of Bordeaux.Then he sees Marcy Maurane. Will he be attracted to the strong baker?
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Kino Makoto





	A Clafoutis in Bordeaux

**Author's Note:**

> Just an short idea that I had and all of the character names are from the original French dub with a slight alteration to Mamoru. Well it is different than the old English dub names that are often in stories... Besides Marcy > Lita any day of the week. If I have to be honest, seem to struggle writing these days...
> 
> There are minor hints to Arsene Lupin (the original) as he was the template of the gentleman thief trope.
> 
> Despite the focus on the gentleman thief, it was written as part of Makoto Kino Day 2020.

It was a quiet night, a mysterious shadow casted upon the streets of Bordeaux and it sneaked into an apartment that was originally an old house. On the coffee table was a crystal pillar and then suddenly a smoke bomb lit up the room. The two blond men stormed into the living room to find something else on the coffee table...

They knew that it was the gentleman thief Bordeau, the calling card was his trademark yet the calling card was not the usual scribble on a card, it was a rose with a scribble on a card. Bordeau, the man dressed with a red cape, his matching black top hat and suit, the golden cross necklace on his neck and his glasses. It was one of multiple thefts over the years and despite the large scale thefts, very little is actually unknown about him or rather... me. I smirked at the background while the Bouile brothers just looked at each other with their identical trembling expressions. They both had blond hair as they were twins and one sounded more German hinting that he might have located in Switzerland while the other was gravelling, raspy and heard him from the other side of the house as he was so loud.

"Bordeau, you scoundrel!"

After putting the crystal pillar into my pocket thinking it was what I was after yet was not what I was looking for, I had left the house away from the molecule brothers and walked just a few metres across until I saw an annoying sight coming running towards me. An unusual sight in France, a woman having _boulette_ hair among her comically long pigtails. She ran so fast that I was surprised that she did not trip over me, my experiences with her were rather clumsy. An excited person towards the point of patronising and is as local as you can get in the city, she was rumoured to be born in the Port de la Lune itself.

"Bonjooooooooooooir!"

I just huffed, it is bonsoir as it was reaching 22:00 as I was looking at my pocket watch. Rather early personally but didn't surprise me that she would have stayed up way after midnight. She was a nuisance to put it lightly.

"Such a _boulette de pâte_..."

"Idiot!", she yelled back in a whiny matter.

The woman was so immature, acting like a young child who hadn't had an afternoon nap. She had made a creepy smile towards me and felt like flinching.

I decided to walk away, I had thought that she was linked to the aristocratic people however she turned out to be someone who claimed to live in a chateau but lived in a _maison en meulière_. Why I pursued her for months was that I had thought that she was the holder of the Silver Crystal, a special jewel that I have been looking for as it was stolen in my foolish days however she had got into my way. I still do not know whether her or Inspector Furuhata were the more annoying of the two. Then again I have foiled the Japanese born inspector multiple times. The blonde did run after me but it was the final straw, I had no interest regarding emotional attachment for the woman who only calls herself "Bunny". The only suitable word for her is an English term a "bunny boiler" but that did not stop the false gossip that was spread about me regarding my so called love with the _boulette_ since my start of my career.

I made a dash to the nearby library, a woman called Aimee was there as the receptionist. Very timid but knowledgeable. For some strange reason the locals call her Molly, my hunch was that it was her last name or a nickname.

I stroked her arm and her gold ring landed on my hand, I did a quick swipe and it clinched into my other hand however I had felt the weight, a little light so like a magician I had then restored the ring to her original place. I might be a thief but I am a gentleman thief and would only steal if they can have the upper hand, stealing from Aimee in this case was crude, especially since the ring was just gold plated. A sign of someone with not much wealth.

Her arm was shaking and had noticed the pink turning redder, a flaw I heard about Aimee that was not proven until today. It was a rash, an allergy and perhaps why Aimee is an asocial person. Perhaps my time with Aimee had given up and I walked out of the library while she was blushing. It was a shame, our bond was compatible.

After bunking underneath a bridge that I know was the _Pont de pierre_ for some needed sleep, the next day was as bright as the sun itself and got up. I was struggling what to do, my next port of call was to get fed. I quickly ditched my cape and my top hat as that was not needed at this time of day and changed my glasses, the rim was different. I travelled through the cafes and the bars however they were way too crowded and too expensive so I decided to go off track to a side street. Side streets can be an advantage or a disadvantage depending on the time. There was a bakery and I saw someone...

A tall brunette with a scruffy ponytail with a pouty face, looking at the apron she was the owner or at least the cook at the bakery. She huffed and growled, not at the sight of me but the sight of a blonde who I can barely see running away from her. Usually it is the men who steals the bread and I don't go that far.

"That _garce_ didn't pay again!"

Suddenly she quickly roared swinging her hand and slapped my face yet after she had done that, she turned towards me with a blink. Her eyes suddenly drooped as she realised that she had hurt someone and it was pretty harsh in terms of the force. There is something about her... Her emerald eyes, her uncombed hair, her cheeks. Her body structure was completely different to anyone else that I've seen, her arms are very muscular and stands rather like some hooligans that I have dealt with in the past yet looking at her, I can tell that she's frustrated and besides her cheeks and lips are very feminine. Then I noticed the rose earrings and felt that I had to do the right thing, I have no clue myself why.

"I apologise _mademoiselle_ for standing in your way."

I had leaned out and kissed the damaged haired girl right on her right hand, the unusual thing that I had notice compared to every other woman that I had managed to charm was that the structure was tough, sturdy and rough around the palms. Suddenly I heard a dry giggle and then an strangely deep yet confident voice coming out from her as her pout had turned into a strong smile.

"I'm Marcy Maurane, if you want something I can bake it!"

I had made a cold and calculating expression while she was gleaming like anything, a sign of a woman touched by a man's heart. Rather like myself, Marcy was subjected to rumours herself usually referring to her aggressive and violent behaviour yet I do not get that vibe from her. Her rough hands might be a plausible explanation though, no woman within the city was like this, plenty of men including the dubious blond Frédéric had those as a sign of hard labour but a woman to have this is a mystery...

"Thank you, may have I clafoutis?"

"Daww...", sniffed Marcy out of happiness and can tell it was one of her favourites, "Of course, but I haven't seen you before..."

"Maurice Chamier, I'm from out of town." 

I lied and said my name was Maurice Chamier but that is why I have yet to be arrested. Can be here today but gone tomorrow, I pulled a poker face yet could tell that she blinked out of confusion.

The great Bordeau himself having a relationship with Marcy, that would dispel the rumours of us both. It is strange that she is charming me rather than the other way around, she is even causing me to break my solemn expression and smile. An act in most cases when I charm a woman but deep down, a charade with no emotional or heartfelt returns. The famous one was when I was engaged to Beryl Antoinette XV and left her before she could rule France, she was last seen in a fire in a chateau in Normandy. Marcy is different, she is seeing my true side. Quickly I went into my pocket and got out a rose, needed something to match those attractive rose earrings.

"I'll be more than happy to share the clafoutis with me."

Suddenly she grabbed me and held a very firm hug, so firm that I was surprise that I can still breathe. I felt a unusual amount of strength within her, no woman in my lifetime is like her. She is special, unique, strong yet delicate. I didn't need to steal this fine woman, I felt like letting go but I can hear her heartbeat. It is very pulsating, deep and pure. Despite being the thief, I could really do with a partner and I know Marcy is the one.

Maybe one day Marcy will live in a _maison fleurie_ that she deserves but until that day, I made a vow to myself to spend as much time with Marcy as possible. All it takes is to find that Silver Crystal...


End file.
